The present invention relates to automobile parts and more particularly to a slidable windshield wiper for automobiles which has a specially designed wiper arm enables the windshield wiper blade to slide about during wiping operation and to go different tracks between the up and downward movements.
Windshield wipers are of the indispensable parts for an automobile running in the rain. The driver uses the wipers to wipe out the rainwater to clear up the field of sight for safety driving.
However, the wiper blade rubber will become hardened without flexible property after long time use under the sunshine and the rainfall. Therefore, could not effectively wipe out the water on the windshield. Further, the dirt, contamination as well as the oil stains or the free leaves under the blade rubber hinder the wiping efficiency of the wiper.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art windshield wiper which comprises a windshield 1, at least one of the wiper arm 2 pivoted under the windshield 1, a wiper blade 3 pivoted to the top of the wiper arm 2 and a blade rubber secured under the wiper blade 3 and slidably wiping the outside of the windshield 1. Due to that the up and downward movements of the wiper blade 3 follow the same track, the water will not be effectively removed if the blade rubber 4 is serrated or cracked but causes the traces on the windshield (as shown in FIG. 2) that seriously hinders the sight of the driver and causes an accident.